El internet y su problemática información
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Migi al ser un parasito curioso sobre la vida de un ser humano no puede evitar informarse sobre los aspectos que esto conlleva. El internet suele ser peligroso y sobre todo para los curiosos… ¿Podrá Shinichi librarse de la curiosidad sexual que tiene Migi? YAOI LIME


_**One-shot:**_

"_**El internet y su problemática información"**_

* * *

><p>—Shinichi, ¿te causo estrés?—Alzo la mirada, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba como su mano, muy alejada de el manejaba la computadora con absoluta normalidad, Migi le observaba sin inmutarse, no es como si aquel parásito demostrara alguna emoción en su ¿rostro?. Si es que podía llamarle rostro a su mano.<p>

—Si—Respondió antes de regresar su vista al libro que sostenía con su mano izquierda, tratando de estudiar lo que vendría en el examen de matemáticas, Shinichi no quería descuidar sus calificaciones a pesar de estar en media masacre de parásitos y humanos.

—Encontré información que dice lo malo que es sufrir estrés—El chico no podía estar más de acuerdo en que era malo sufrir estrés todos los días, aterrado de la idea en que un parásito le encontrara y le asesinara sin piedad alguna—También dice que el remedio perfecto es hacer algo relajante—Asintió en silencio, dándole la razón a Migi además de animarle a continuar, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía que ahora tenía el parásito con él, pues sus extraños labios estaban a punto de rozar su oreja—Aseguran que el sexo es una actividad muy relajante.

Shinichi Izumi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero al oír esa voz tan peculiar demasiado cerca de él, tanto que pudo percibir el aliento de aquel parásito. Se alejó rápidamente hasta dar con la pared, su espalda se golpeó contra el concreto causándole dolor, ahora estaba sentado en la cama y sus piernas temblaban debido al susto, recordando la vez que Migi tomo su navaja y le había amenazado de forma terrorífica.

—N-No creo que eso sea cierto, hay otras actividades relajantes—En definitiva no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas por lo cual hizo su mejor esfuerzo para desviar el tema.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—Le pregunto el parásito volviendo a parecer un brazo normal, con la excepción de que sus dedos aun parecían ojos y la palma de su mano estaba ocupada por un par de labios anormales. El estudiante de preparatoria dio gracias a la infinita curiosidad que poseía Migi para las cosas humanas.

—Leer, escribir, ver la televisión, un masaje y muchas más—Suspiro, tratando de normalizar su respiración al ver que había logrado distraer al parásito, Migi desvió la mirada, luciendo pensativo.

—Pero la información decía que las relaciones sexuales son mejores que cualquier otra cosa—Oh, Shinichi comenzaba a odiar el internet y sus millones de consejos inútiles pero sobretodo pervertidos en su totalidad.

—¿Donde fue que...? ¡Ah! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!—Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, Migi había dirigido su mano derecha a su entre pierna y el repentino contacto le había hecho entrar en pánico, sabía que una vez decidido el parásito no querría parar.

Con su mano izquierda intento apartar a Migi de esa parte tan sensible en su cuerpo humano, lo intento varias veces hasta que el parásito, fastidiado de no poder continuar transformó el dedo índice en una pequeña navaja, algo que hacia cuando entraban en pelea e hizo un leve corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. Shinichi la aparto sorprendido y con algo de dolor, sin embargo cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues el continuo roce Migi con su miembro era demasiado...placentero.

Llevo su mano libre a su boca, tratando de reprimir los jadeos involuntarios que salían de su garganta, sus padres no estaban a esa hora y no tendría que preocuparse del ruido pero sentirse tan bien ante algo irracional le hacía sentirse un fenómeno. En unos minutos más había quedado de nuevo acostado en la cama, no supo cómo paso, pero era lógico pensar que Migi le había guiado hasta allí.

—Esta húmedo—Susurro el parásito, lamiendo su labio superior a la vez que miraba el bulto entre sus pantalones, con una pequeña oscura adornando el área, Shinichi abrió los ojos avergonzado de no haber podido controlar las sensaciones que el parásito le hizo sentir.

—Mi-Migi, detente—Su mano derecha de alejo de su entrepierna y se acercó a su rostro, lamiendo su mejilla lentamente y el estudiante se estremeció ante el tacto.

—¿Porque lloras?—Sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, logrando limpiar las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso de sus ojos, aparto la mirada, lleno de pena y decepción a sí mismo—¿Se siente tan bien que lloras de la alegría?

Shinichi se atraganto ante esa pregunta, pero reaccionó inmediatamente al ver su bragueta abajo y a Migi internándose en su ropa interior. ¡No! Ya no quería que siguiera, le estaba haciendo sentirse confundido y perdido ante la sensación que le provocaba. Y aunque aquello tenía parecido a masturbarse sabía que era completamente diferente.

Arqueo la espalda, echando su cabeza para atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y gimió, Migi le estaba tocando y lo hacía perfectamente, era como si supiera los puntos exactos que le causarían placer absoluto. Pronto una lengua paseo alrededor de su erección, dejándole mudo. Apretó los dientes, intentando aguantar las miles de sensaciones lujuriosas que recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—¡Mi-Migi! No ¡Ah! ¡Migi!—Entonces sintió como se venía, temblando después de varias caricias en su pene, jadeando, nublado por el placer se sentó en el colchón, dispuesto a detener de una vez por todas al parásito.

Aunque todo lo planeado se estropearía por lo que pasaría a continuación. Migi había bajado tanto sus pantalones como ropa interior hasta las rodillas, Shinichi empezaba a temer lo peor, eso ya no podía ser bueno y el parásito parecía satisfecho de haber logrado tantas sensaciones en aquel ser vivo. ¿Qué clase de información había leído?

—Lámelos—Confundido observo los tres dedos que Migi puso frente a sus labios, no sabía porque tenía que lamer sus dígitos de su mano derecha, cada vez se sentía más perdido—No voy a estar esperando, Shinichi—Trago saliva, hace tiempo que no había escuchado ese tono amenazante y frío, los ojos del parásito y su boca desaparecieron de su mano, dando el aspecto de una parte corporal totalmente normal.

Sus labios temblaban y sus dedos se dirigían poco a poco a su boca abierta, una vez dentro cerró los ojos, apenado de mover su lengua entre sus dígitos, lamiendo alrededor y de arriba a abajo, siguió haciéndolo hasta que sin previo aviso sus dedos salieron de su boca y Migi chasqueo la lengua mientras lucia algo molesto.

—¿Que paso?—Pregunto extrañado por tal actitud, Migi le miro a los ojos y volvió a desviar la vista, algo muy extraño en ese parásito.

—Lo sentí, como me lamias, lo hiciste bien—De repente sintió el calor en sus mejillas, Migi le obligó a acostarse de nuevo, viéndose dispuesto a seguir adelante. Shinichi no se negó, porque en parte tenía curiosidad aunque el miedo no le abandonaba.

—¿Migi? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a hacer?—No le contesto, Shinichi iba a preguntar de nuevo pero un dedo adentrándose en su trasero le impidió toda acción. Era doloroso, algo incómodo y cuando su dedo índice comenzó a moverse dentro de él se movió inquieto.

Todo hasta que su mismo dígito empezó a simular embestidas, se mordió el labio inferior, aquella sensación se estaba convirtiendo de su agrado, temeroso de ser regañado por Migi dirigió su mano izquierda a su miembro, comenzando a tocarse por puro instinto aunque torpemente, debido a que casi no utilizaba la mano izquierda y menos para esas cosas.

El segundo dedo entro, haciéndole gemir audiblemente, tan solo esperaba que los vecinos no pudieran escucharle gritar de esa manera, porque ya no era nada coherente, sino que hasta suplicaba por más, cosa que Migi complació al meter el tercero dedo en su interior. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones y aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien ya casi ni le importaba.

Se tensó, corriéndose una vez más, manchando su vientre con su esperma. Aquello se había sentido excelente. Después recordó que un parásito le había hecho sentirse de esa manera, se ruborizó hasta las orejas y grito escandalizado.

.

.

.

.

.

—Shinichi, ¿porque no me hablas?—Migi no podía comprender porque el humano estaba tan molesto consigo y lo sabía porque lo había leído en un libro del comportamiento humano, algo que le había ayudado a entender un poco más sobre esa especie—¿Fue por lo de hace unos minutos?—El no dijo nada, solo se concentraba en ducharse e ignorar al parásito que intentaba llamar su atención de forma desesperada—¿Te gusto?

—¡Claro que me gusto!—Shinichi se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que había gritado, sin mencionar que había aceptado haberse sentido súper bien ante la casi violación de Migi hacia él.

—Entonces...¿cuál es el problema? A mí también me gusto, nunca había visto tantas emociones pasar por tu rostro—Quiso gritar escandalizado de nuevo, aquello era terriblemente vergonzoso.

—Migi, ¿dónde fue que leíste aquella información?

—Se llamaba kamasutra gay, especializado en darse placer a uno mismo, lo recuerdo todo al pie de la letra, con ello supe que hacer.

—¿Migi?

—¿Si?

—Hazme el favor de no volver a leer ese tipo de información.

Porque Shinichi Izumi ya no quería sentirse de esa manera, sentía que perdía su masculinidad y Murano parecía aún más lejana.

Ahora solo debía estar al tanto de las cosas que Migi leía en la red.

* * *

><p><strong>Mátenme (?)<strong>

**Bueno, esto fue escrito para una de mis amigas que tenía la loca idea sobre un One-shot MigixShinichi y yo como buena amiga que soy le complací~ También debo decir que este escrito está ubicado cuando Shinichi aún no era un badass y era un completo nerd bonachón uwu Ósea antes de que mataran a su madre…**

**Espero les haya gustado esta idea tan loca y que no tengan pesadillas por ello ;D**

**Se valen tomatazos y miradas de asco...**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide~**


End file.
